fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Full Contact Magic
|rōmaji= Furu Kontakuto Majikku |type= Magic Category Fighting Style |parent ability= Magic |parent item= |user= Magicians }} Full Contact Magic ( , Furu Kontakuto Majikku lit. Integrating Magic and Close-Range Combat Techniques: The Way of Magical Particle Fighting), referred to by gods as the Almighty Arts ( , Ōrumaitī Ātsu lit. Age of Divinities-Style Magic Arts) is a form of magic which is considered to be ancient, lost in time- it is considered the prototype to Slayer Magic, without the dire consequences that lay behind it, though evidently lowering the power of the overall magic in the hands of a magician who isn't a master. Full Contact Magic is, quite simply, the empowerment of the physical body through the magical essence that is both within, and surrounding it; enabling a fighting style which involves releasing delayed Elemental Magic spells with physical attacks. While the concept sounds rather simplistic, the mechanics behind it are indeed somewhat complex, and thus, the application of the magic is rather difficult for unskilled magicians. It isn't so much a new type of magic such as Fire Magic, but rather, a category such as Caster Magic and Holder Magic; though it also has the odd distinction of being a new Magic System like the Modern Magic System and Formula Eltria. Description Full Contact Magic is a magic that is based on the principle that magic may exist in two forms - particles and energy. These two states of existence, within magical terms, allows for the sheer versatility that exists within magic today. This is displayed quite evidently by magic that uses the physical body - such as High Speed - which utilizes magical particles to achieve its desired effects, whereas the magical energy is used in most elemental magic, resonating with magic residing in the atmosphere in order to conjure its fantastical effects. In both cases, the magic itself cannot be produced within the body and taken outside of the body, as it must have an atmospheric, or bodily medium. However, this trait was annihilated by all forms of Slayer Magic, for they encapsulated biological change in order to allow humans to "seep" out magic from their pores and utilize it to enhance their own physical attributes, strengthening them enormously in comparison to regular mages who generally approach combat from a mid to long range. Full Contact Magic, however, is able to overcome this through the simple understanding and appreciation of theory into application. As individuals know, all magical energy circulating within the body empowers regular bodily functions; by having a grasp over this magical energy by way of the individual's magical aura, the user is able to subsequently cause their own magic to be expressed as raw energy in the environment, dominating surrounding magical particles and therefore exponentially increasing their range to the point where they can conduct a variety of martial-magical effects on a supernatural scale. The power of Full Contact Magic is a missing link to the Categories of Magic; it was meant to be the type of magic which forged the triad of Caster, Holder, and Full Contact; however, it was lost to the sands of time; with an extinct bloodline being the last people whom possessed the ability. With Full Contact Magic, the user can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, and generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers. From their limbs, the user generates and controls eternano to move objects, generate protective barriers, or restrain enemies; the harnessing of the eternano is activated when the user uses a physical gesture to cause their Magical Aura to flare up or descend rapidly in a certain sequence, sending an eternano charge through their limbs and creating the desired effect. The practitioner of Full Contact Magic can literally attack the opponent from across the room; they strike the air, and then this causes the opponent to be struck. Each spell cast is punctuated not by a subtle gesture, but by a grand motion; essentially, they are a mage that casts spells by fighting. Dodging opposing attacks or setting up on-the-spot shields is also important. Compared to more traditional mages, the user can usually perform their spells faster, with fewer requirements, and with greater power, but is poor at complex effects and long magical rituals. History Full Contact Magic was given to the mortals by the Twelve New Gods, a group of who descended to Earth Land after the Alvarez Empire war was over in order to try and ensure that the conflict from X600-X800 wouldn't happen again to humanity- as , the god of life and death's curse on seemed to backfire horribly- in short, Ankhseram wished to punish Zeref for manipulating life and death, giving him a Curse known as that made him immortal and killed people who didn't have anything to do with his revenge. Not only that, this gave Zeref the time to learn how to manipulate life and death as much as he wants, bring people back from the dead, and learn how to make more demons and Black Arts to kill people. The solution for this was creating a system for gods where those who curse humanity with immortality and something that could cause more harm in the long run would be forced to put the cursed out of their misery before relinquishing their magic. In order to ensure that people were aware that gods weren't all malicious, the Twelve New Gods appeared on numerous continents on Earth Land, helping mortals rebuild and create a new way of life where people would not have to fear them- to smooth over relations, and also because Dragon Slayer Magic had completely vanished by this age after the Alvarez Empire war, all twelve taught mortals the secrets of their power- the magic category known as Almighty Arts, albeit in a structure that made it easy for non-gods to understand it- and thus, Full Contact Magic was born; it spread like an uncontrollable wildfire all over Earth Land, with an untold number of magicians picking the style up- it was considered the "Dragon Slayer Magic of the New Era"; though as always, there were more than a couple of skeptic. However, what most didn't know was that Full Contact Magic was taught to the people of Earth Land in the hopes of them fighting alongside the gods in an upcoming calamity- the Alvarez Empire War was simply the calm before the storm. Types The styles of Full Contact Magic are separated into ten categories, one for each element. Each form of Full Contact Magic is controlled by the physical action of the magician, and each element has a different fighting style used to use the power more effectively- though it isn't only martial artists who can use Full Contact Magic as the kanji of the magic's name would indicate, as anyone with a weapon can utilize it in conjunction to their Elemental Magic to produce Full Contact Magic as well. Additionally, the more skilled a user of this style is, the more they can get out of an action. Effectively, Full Contact Magic turns the user's body and weapons into a makeshift weapon utilized for offense, defense, and supplementary techniques which is unique to them. *'Flame Arts' ( , Furēmu Ātsu lit. Rapid Oxidation Subjugation Fighting Method) *'Water Arts' ( , Wōtā Ātsu lit. Hydrogen Current Subjugation Fighting Method) *'Gale Arts' ( , Gēru Ātsu lit. Oxygen Pressure Subjugation Fighting Method) *'Earth Arts' ( , Āsu Ātsu lit. Soil Rising Subjugation Fighting Method) *'Freeze Arts' ( , Furīzu Ātsu lit. Molecule Freezing Subjugation Fighting Method) *'Lightning Arts' ( , Raitoningu Ātsu lit. Electron Charging Subjugation Fighting Method) *'Metal Arts' ( , Metaru Ātsu lit. Alloy Modifying Subjugation Fighting Method) *'Nature Arts' ( , Neichā Ātsu lit. Flora Commanding Subjugation Fighting Method) *'Photon Arts' ( , Foton Ātsu lit. Light Particle Subjugation Fighting Method) *'Darkness Arts' ( , Dākunesu Ātsu lit. Absent Light Manipulation Subjugation Fighting Method) Trivia *Contrary to belief, Full Contact Magic wasn't derived from bending- it was just an idea the creator had a long time ago. *Ashy helped the creator write this a long time ago. *Full Contact Magic will take an important role (sorta) in an upcoming site-wide project. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Fighting Style Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic